A SeaWing's Blue Embers
A SeaWing's Blue Embers is a fanfiction made by Alluvion the SeaWing and her character Alluvion. Blurb The Kingdom of Sea holds a secret. Alluvion has the perfect life in the city: friends, family, and even a secret lover. However, when she finds an animus mirror in the depths of an abyss, she begins to realize that things are not quite as they seem- she has been the only SeaWing capable of breathing fire for centuries. A SeaWing Ceremony leaves Alluvion with some startling questions about her past, and she sets off to a mysterious place called the Bermuda to find some answers. At first the dragons of the Bermuda seem normal. She is intrigued by the curiously modest SeaWing, Bluefin. Yet, after some time, Alluvion slowly finds herself drawn into a web of robbery, murder and perhaps, even kidnapping. Can Alluvion resist the charms of the Bermuda and uncover the secret of the mirror before it's too late, or will her demise become yet another SeaWing legend? Prologue I had been tending to the Royal Garden when it happened. His optics filled with distress, a SeaWing messenger struggled past. Blood oozed from a wound at his shoulder, tainting the water sanguine. Immediately, I was beside him, pressing lumps of seaweed into his gash, ceasing the blood from gushing freely. 'Must seek Queen Coral...' His photophores flashed urgently at each corresponding word. I was quick to agree and commenced guiding the injured dragon to his destination where I knew Queen Coral awaited. 'What happened?' I demanded softly with my own bioluminescent markings, my eyes filled with sympathy for the wounded SeaWing. However, I received no response. Instead, he stared ahead with an expression of pure dread. I hesitated for a moment, pondering his silence in concern. Whatever had happened, it must have been awful. I directed him toward the Summer Palace, arriving only moments later. We entered the land dominion of the SeaWings, receiving curious looks from the audience. I ignored them, hoping the messenger would do the same- to attract less attention to ourselves. Yet for some reason, he looked around, slackening his pace. It was only up to when we reached the guards overseeing the cavern Queen Coral was visiting that he finally froze. His optics widened and his webbed digits gave an eerie twitch. "I can't go... Please don't make me go!" His voice was nearly a shriek panic edging his tone. The guards immediately glanced down, interest glittering in their cerulean gazes. "What do we have here?" One called, obviously aware of other tribe members leaning in to listen. "You can't make me!" he repeated, cowering against me. I jerked back at his touch, my optics narrowed, perplexed. The guard that had spoken alighted near me, the other remained where he was. "Ah, Lady Cloudburst." The warden bowed politely at me, then, with the same inquisitive stare, peered at the messenger. "Is he causing you any trouble, Lady?" "No, no," I stated, noticing that the courier had fallen silent. "He brings news, I suppose. He wants to speak to the Queen..." Uncertainly, I looked at him, considering his sudden outbreaks. "Yes, they are rather grave," he finally spoke, as if each word cost him. He ducked his cranium in dismay. "Extremely grave." "Follow me," the guard ordered, escalating into the air. I followed, hoping the injured SeaWing could cope. We passed the other soldier before descending into a dim area. Light penetrated faintly through cracks in the wall, illuminating Her Majesty. Queen Coral raised her head in an elegant fashion, staring at us- me in particular. "Why, if it isn't Cloudburst!" Envy and mockery sparked her voice, as she looked me up and down. "How is your egg doing?" I suppressed a protective growl, calmly addressing my Sister-in-law. "Coral-" "Queen Coral," she snapped bitterly, extending her wings in a flustered manner. Both guard and messenger bowed at her movement, yet I stood steadfast. "This courier has a message he'd like to tell you." Once again-and like before- he solidified, then, with a sudden jerk, recoiled to the entrance. "No, no, no!" He gasped. "I can't... I... I..." Interest lighted the Queen's optics as she gazed softly at the messenger. "Please do tell me," she said sweetly. I stared at her, knowing all too well what she was capable of. "P-please, forgive me for distressing you... K-king Gill... H-he's been captured and p-presumed dead." "WHAT!?" The roar that emerged from Coral's maw resounded harshly throughout the cavern. "Please! I was sent to tell you. I-" He was brutally cut off as Queen Coral lunged at him, pinning him against the ground. Without mercy, she began plucking the teeth from the dragon's maw, staining her digits red. He screamed horribly, but I couldn't pay attention. My optics blurred. My brother... Caught? Presumed dead? How could this be? Desperately, I looked over to the guard that had accompanied us in, as if seeking advice. The SeaWing, however, had averted his gaze and was busy looking at his claws- as if they suddenly were an interest to him. He... He wanted to meet his niece... I thought, nearly murmuring the words aloud. She is suppose to hatch today... I... I cringed, as silence settled over the cavern. I looked up at Coral, who was busy panting with disgust. The messenger's screams had long since faded. What remained of the SeaWing was mangled, bloodied and lifeless. His neck was twisted at an awkward angle and teeth were scattered amongst the floor in scarlet messes. My first reaction was nausea. No wonder he wanted to refuse! Then, slowly, it shifted into grief. "You there," Queen Coral finally hissed, pointing at the present guard. "Get this stupid piece of waste out of my sight. Get as many guards as you can. We must send a search party. Do not tell a single word to anyone else." With those words, she turned her back on us. "Oh and Cloudburst? It is best you leave." I was hesitant to do what ordered, but obediently, I followed the guard outside. I avoided stepping in the blood that was continuing to pool around the carcass before emerging outside. To my surprise, I spotted my partner, busy pacing the Summer Palace grounds. Despite the sorrow that overwhelmed me, I crooned at the sight of seeing his wellbeing. He was, after all, a soldier in the Great War. "Kraken!" I called lightly, flying down beside him. "Cloudburst!" He reached forward, embracing me in a damp hug. "Is something amiss? You looked anguished." "W-we can't talk here," I stammered, knowing full well that eavesdropping SeaWings would enjoy something to gossip about. Kraken nodded in understanding, padding toward a sheltered outcrop where it twisted to form a cavern. I hurried after him, casting a look the way we had come. Once I was positive no other SeaWing had tagged along, I joined Kraken in the decent-sized enclosure. Surprisingly, I was the first to ask a question. "Why are you here? Did Queen Coral or General Shark allow you to return?" Kraken looked thoughtful before simplistically stating, "No." Before I could ask for an explanation, he went on. "I know Tribes should come first before anything, but..." He shut his eyes, relishing in a cool breeze that was able to reach the interior of the outcropping. "I needed to see our first dragonet hatch and to be with you." His optics opened and he pressed his talons gingerly against mine. "Then, I'll return to my duty." I couldn't help but feel genuinely touched but then, it returned to me. "My brother, he's...-" "Captured; I know," Kraken interrupted, squeezing his talons tighter with mine. "I'm so sorry." "...H-he wanted... To... Our egg... Both of them..." My sentences became fragmented as I stared at my mate in despair. "He was brave," Kraken said quietly. "Shark told me." I glanced at him. "Please tell me what happened." The silent began profound as Kraken paused. Part of him seemed to refuse; the other desired to tell her. Finally, one side one over. "A group of SkyWings ambushed Gill's patrol. They were heavily outnumbered. Each one of his dragons were captured or so Shark says." Kraken fidgeted, extending his digits as if he were sinking them into a SkyWing's throat. "Gill... He could have fled but instead, attempted to distract the SkyWings." My mate cringed. "He sought to bring them to the Bermuda." "The Bermuda?" I echoed. All SeaWings were forbidden to enter the cursed place of the sea. Any dragon that had ever wandered into the unmapped territory would consequently disappear without a trace. "Correct. Shark said he managed to reach the perimeters before he was caught... By then, the SkyWings had lost interest of the SeaWings they had managed to catch. It was if they were drawn to the Bermuda." He shook his head. "They were able to apprehend him before he could go deeper." I blinked, absorbing what he had said, misery clouding my vision. Oh, brother... What am I going to do without you? "Gill was only caught," Kraken pointed out as if seeking to assure me. "Queen Coral can still do something to save him." "He wouldn't want that," I murmured silently. "He would want everyone to remain safe." Kraken opened his maw, ready to respond, when my chest gave a lurched. I gasped, containing a yelp of surprise. Instantly, my mate was assisting me balance myself. "What's wrong?" He inquired urgently, his gaze absolute with worry. At the very moment I knew what she was a she. It just came to me, washing me with a serene calmness. "The egg," I told him. "Our egg." Kraken merely nudged me to the exit, muttering inaudible words. When we both strolled outside, I realized it was nightfall. The black hue of the sky expanded in a massive stretch. Stars were scattered about, giving off faint glows to signal their presence. Two of the moons had risen: one of them was already at its zenith while the other was just beginning to escalate. The third was nowhere to be seen. The sight that unfolded before me was mesmerizing. It was only until when my mate called out to me that when I finally moved. Some SeaWings were still awake, prowling about the Summer Palace. I acknowledged each with a twitch of my tail. Kraken beckoned me toward the hole leading underwater. The water welcomed me as I managed to slide inside. I delighted in it, my gills working to draw as much as I could in. Bubbles rose to the surface as I sighed, expelling the excess of liquid from my apertures. Kraken darted past me, his markings flashing in a sophisticated pattern. We were heading toward our own little hatchery. Gill had offered to bring my egg to the Royal Hatchery. Yet, due to the murder and thievery found in the particular nursery, I had decided to politely decline. My brother, however, disliked the idea of having my egg sheltered in a Commoners' Hatchery. So, he had a small one built for me near an underwater geyser, which produced warm vents. It was protected from most sea life that had me startled. My brother had taken his time to craft something for the wellbeing of my family! It wasn't that he hardly ever did a good deed for me,-quite frankly it was the opposite- it was because he had so much work to do. I had been so ecstatic that day. But now he's gone... It was apparent to me; Gill wasn't coming back. Nobody escaped the SkyWing prisons. Grimacing at my morbid conclusion and wishing not to delve further into the subject, I advanced at a more rapid swim. My desire to meet my dragonet fluttered in my belly like a trapped butterfly. The moons were visible skyward, light filtering down to illuminate the sand and corals. Minute fish fled at our appearance and I couldn't help but feel slightly amused. I passed my mate, enticed by the concept of finally getting to see her. I drifted into the hatchery, the climate turning balmy. I relaxed at the sight of my egg safely tucked within the only nook. Seaweed swayed beneath it, acting as a nest for the small object. Gently, I grasped my egg, sensing as Kraken arrived alongside me. His markings flashed in gibberish; too excited to speak Aquatic. I was spellbound as the egg gave a shudder, cracks materializing at the side of the egg. Kraken entwined his tail with mine as he continued to watch. I, however, trailed off into thought. Gill would have loved to see this. At last, a single tear brimmed in my right eye before plunging directly toward the fragile thing I clutched. Somehow, it managed to make contact with the egg, then it vanished. At first nothing happened, after all, it was just a tear. But then, the egg emitted a rather powerful beam of bluish light before it faded. I was dumbstruck. What had happened? Possibly the little one's first Aquatic word... Or could it actually have been- I broke off as the pieces of the shell began to fall apart. I blinked, my heart accelerating its speed. A tiny head broke free of its imprisonment. The dragonet's round optics glittered an electric blue hue and she stared at both of us. My heart melted as I aided my offspring out from the egg. She was a damp mess when I was finally able to remove her from her encasement. Shards of the eggshell lingered for a few moments before sinking. She was fragile, grasping her tiny claws against my neck for support. The fledgling once again peered curiously at me, her admiral scales matching my own. 'Hello, little one,' I said in Aquatic, nuzzling her gently. She giggled, bubbles escaping her gills. Kraken looked down at the tiny SeaWing in my paws, smiling with pride. 'She's beautiful,' he flashed. 'May I hold her?' Nodding, I handed him the delicate fledgling that flared her gills in protest. I brightened two of my photophores forming a three-word sentence, 'hush little one.' Although she had yet to learn Aquatic, the little being stilled, pressing herself against her father. 'A name?' Kraken asked, cocking his head. I considered my choices, raking my mind for good names. Skeptically, I shrugged, none coming to mind. 'Flood?' I shook my head at my partner's suggestion. The name was too simple to me. Soon I found my talon being pressed against my forehead. Think Cloudburst, think! My tail gave a thoughtful twitch as I pondered the circumstance for a moment. Abruptly, the perfect name formed in my mind. I smiled, first checking with my mate to see if he approved. Kraken's gaze lit up and he, too, grinned. My optics shifted down toward our hatchling. Welcome to the world, Alluvion. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)